ggasunafandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting Gear
Crafting Gear! Crafting Armor is quite the process. There are mutliple parts to it. I will go over each and every one of them. To craft gear you need one of the 3 skills: Blacksmithing, Clothing and Woodworking. Blacksmithing makes Heavy Armor, and melee items like a Greatsword or a Dagger. Clothing makes Light and Medium Armor. Woodworking makes Staffs, Bows and Shields. The higher the skill, the more skills you can unlock and use that will help with gathering materials, crafting, and open up new materials to use for crafting. One of the skills will even give you a hireling who will gather materials for you every day. The best Way to train Blacksmithing, Woodworking, Clothing, Jewelry, Enchanting! The best way to train those skills is not by Crafting, but by deconstructing items. Crafting costs a lot of materials and gives less experience than deconstructing items, which gains you materials. Now comes crafting: There are 4 parts to crafting: Type, Material, Style and Trait. 1: '''Type means is it a robe, a shield, a sword, shoes, etc. Each piece has a different need of Materials and different amounts. '''2: '''Then comes Material. Materials are needed to actually craft the item. Light, Medium, Heavy, Shields, Melee Weapons and Staffs all need a different type of item. The higher level gear you want it to be, themore material it needs, and it might need a better material beyond certain levels. To use this better material, your level in that skill needs to be high enough. For example, for Medium Armor, Rawhide goes from lv 1 to 14, while Hide goes from lv 16 to 24 and Rubedo Leather is for CP150+. '''3: The 3rd thing is Style. The Style determines the look of the armor. Each Style looks different from the other. You need to find Crafting Motifs around the world to learn new styles. Certain Achievements also unlock certain Styles. Each Style needs the correct material to make that gear in that style. 4: Now comes the most difficult part! Triats Traits are a bonus to an item. These are not enchantments and usually have a different effect. Further Down is more info on Traits. A Trait gives a bonus. For example the Training Trait gives 7% extra experience. Traits also neeed the right material to be crafted. But unlocking Traits for gear is a lot more time consuming and harder to do. You do not have to add a Trait to an item, but it would make the item better. And that is all to craft an item. Traits: A trait has to be researched. the pain is that you need to learn every trait for each piece of item (greatsword, sword, mace, lightning staff, jerkin, shirt, shies, sabaton and so on). The way you learn a trait is to go to a crafting station, go to Research and find the right gear type, there you see a list of traits. Some might be lit up if you carry around gear of the exact same type that has a trait. You select research for that Trait and it asks you which item you want to secrifice. Aka you learn a single specific trait for a certain item type, by reseaching the item, where the item will end up destroyed. Only 1 research can be done at a time per Skill (Blacksmithing, Clothing, Woodworking) and that can range from a couple hours to a day. Each type of piece of armor can learn these traits: Sturdy, Impenetrable, Reinforced, Well-fitted, Training, Infused, Invigorating, Divines, Nirnhoned Each type of weapon can learn these traits: Powered, Charged, Precise, Infused, Defending, Training, Sharpened, Decisive, Nirnhones Different Pieces of Gear: Woodworking: Weapons Bow, Inferno Staff, Ice Staff, Lightning Staff, Restoration Staff Woodworking: Shield Shield Blacksmithing: Weapons Axe, Mace, Sword, Battle Axe, Maul, Greatsword, Dagger Blacksmithing: Heavy Cuirass, Sabatons, Gauntlets, Helm, Graves, Pauldron, Girdle Clothing: Light Robe + Shirt + Jerkin,, Shoes, Gloves, Hat, Breeches, Epaulets, Sash Clothing: Medium Jack, Boots, Bracers, Helmet, Guards, Arm Cops, Belt So you can learn all traits for each piece of gear shown here. Thats A LOT OF WORK! Also, the more traits you have unlocked in a certain type of gear, the longer the next research will take. While the first might take 5.5 hours, the 4th can take over a day. Here is an example of me crafting gear: You can see I wanted to make a Light Robe, in Dark Elf Style for level 1. It needs 7 Jute to make the Light Robe for level 1, it needed Obsidian to make it a Dark Elf Style and I have not yet researched any Traits for this type of item, so I can't add any. That gives me a Level 1 Homespun Robe in Dark Elf Style. The armor value looks low since my level is much higher than that of the armor. And its only a normal item, but it can be improved to be Fine, Superior, or better, which will also makes the set bonus (if there is any) better and makes the Armor/Power, Trait and Enhancement better. Improvement! That White or Green gear might not be very good, thats where Improvement comes in. So to Improve from 1 quality to the next, you need to improve it. That requires materials. There is a chance however, that the improvement fails and the item will be destroyed. So to combat that, you put in enough materials that the game says, when you add this amount, the improvement chance is 100%. It differs what item you need, depending on the type of item it is (light armor, heavy armor, medium armor, staffs, shields, bows, melee weapons) The higher the quality the more and the better material you need. I'll show an example of improvement here: 'Now, you've probably wondered how to make those set items.' Set gear gives a bonus if you have more than 1 piece of the same set equiped. The bonus is even stronger if the gear is closer to your level and of a better quality. A set can range from 2 pieces to 5 pieces. 'How to make a Set Piece!' Every map has a few spots where there are crafting stations to create a certain Set there. These are hidden, but can all be shown with the right AddOn. Here you can see an exmaple: Armor Master Set At 2 items of the same set you get a bonus, if you got 3 items of the same set you get another bonus and so on. Typically the 5th one, where you need 5 items of the same set equiped give the most unique and best bonus. You have 7 armor slots, 2 or 3 or even 4 weapon slots (although only 2 count), and 3 jewelry slots. This means you can have 2 sets of 5 and a set of 2 items if you do it well. Now to make a set item, you need to have enough Traits researched in that type of item, before they let you craft an item with that set. This can be 2 traits, all the way up to 9 traits. And because its a set item, you want this done for multiple pieces of gear. Starts to take quite a bit of time right ;) So in short, you need to have researched enough traits in the certain type of gear to be able to make the set version of it at the right crafting station. For example, I need to have researched 2 Traits into Cuirass to be able to make the Death Wind Set Cuirass at the Crafting Station north-east of Vulkhel Guard on Auridon. It's worth it tho. People usually end up with a set of 5 dropped from a boss in a dungeon, a set of 5 crafted and a set of 2 coming from special bosses.